1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foldable chair, more particularly to a foldable chair that has a relatively simple structure and that is safe to use.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,646, there is disclosed a conventional foldable chair that includes first and second legs, a backrest, and a seat-supporting frame. The first leg includes left and right leg parts, each of which has an end portion that is tubular and that is formed with a radial positioning hole. The backrest includes left and right backrest parts, each of which has an end portion. The end portion of each of the left and right backrest parts is inserted telescopically into the end portion of a respective one of the left and right leg parts of the first leg, and is provided with a resilient positioning protrusion that projects radially into the positioning hole in the end portion of the respective one of the left and right leg parts of the first leg.
To fold the conventional foldable chair, the positioning protrusions are depressed to respectively disengage the positioning protrusions from the positioning holes, thereby permitting the backrest to retract into the first leg. As a result, the first and second legs can be folded toward the seat-supporting frame.
Although the aforesaid conventional foldable chair achieves its intended purpose, since the folding operation of the conventional foldable chair requires simultaneous depressing of the positioning protrusions, the folding operation of the conventional foldable chair is relatively inconvenient to perform. Furthermore, when a person is seated on the foldable chair, and when the positioning protrusions are accidentally depressed, the conventional foldable chair may undesirably fold. This poses a danger to the user.